Just an Experiment
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: I wanted Klaus to interact with Caroline while he was at the top of his psychoticness and I think the episode where Klaus trapped them all in the school -The Reckoning- and sired Tyler would be the perfect chance for that. Now things will change.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: To be honest at I really wanted psycho Klaus to flirt with Caroline before he became so soft and sweet to her. _**

**_So this is how I imagine it_****.**

* * *

Caroline went back to where she left Tyler a few moments ago but he wasn't there. She called him a few times but he didn't answer. Caroline felt something was definitely wrong.

She then decided to go back to find Elena and the others, hoping Tyler was with them. But as she turned around she found herself face to face with Klaus.

She froze.

They were alone in the hall and Caroline was shocked when she saw him standing there, looking at her. She just stood still as fear filled her mind and heart.

He stared at her, smiled and said:

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

"Where are they?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Your friends? No worries love. They are safe. Sort of." he said.

"What did you do to them?" she tried not to sound as scared as she felt.

Klaus chuckled.

"You're Tyler's pretty little girlfriend, aren't you? What was your name again? Caroline..."

Caroline swallowed but didn't back down. Klaus' eyes glimmered.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He smiled and walked closer.

"Just gonna borrow your boyfriend for a while, for a little experiment if you don't mind."

"I do mind, actually. Stay away from Tyler or I-"

"Or what?" Klaus asked, his eyes piercing into hers, interested.

"Or I'll kill you." she said it with such intensity, Klaus would normally laugh, however with the way she looked at him, he couldn't help but be impressed with her boldness.

"You're daring."

"When the people I love are threatened, yes."

Klaus looked her up and down as he got dangerously close to her.

Caroline found herself pressed against a locker as Klaus was staring into her soul and holding her arms.

"I don't want you to interrupt my plans tonight, Caroline."

Caroline tried to push him.

"Do you know what personal space is?" she asked as she struggled against him.

He laughed cheerfully.

"You can't fight me."

Caroline stopped struggling. Klaus looked down at her face, his gaze lingering on her lips.

"And since you're too pretty to kill I suggest you behave and we'll get along nicely." his voice sounded husky.

"Let me go." Caroline hissed.

Klaus took one of her golden locks between his fingers and fondled it.

"Don't touch me." she said, both angry and scared.

He ignored her protest and kept playing with her curls for a few more seconds as he stared into her eyes. Then he leaned in closer and whispered:

"Stop me."

Caroline shivered as she felt her knees grow weak.

Klaus noticed the way her lips trembled and for a second he didn't move.

Caroline felt the dangerous tension between them.

She held her breath and hoped he didn't realize how scared she really was. But she found there was something more to what she felt. The way he held her in place, the intensity in his eyes and his breath on her neck made her dizzy.

She really wanted him to stop whatever he was doing. He seemed like he was somewhere else in his mind, as if he was thinking of completely different things while he kept her trapped between the locker and his body.

Then the shadow in his eyes grew darker and Caroline realized the way he pulled himself back, just a little further away, as if he was trying to restrain himself.

And she forgot her fear. Suddenly she felt something she's never felt before in her life and she couldn't quite place it.

Her heart raced when he almost brushed her bottom lip with his thumb but he didn't touch it. She watched his hand find her own and pull them over her head. He held her arms still and she felt his body close enough to burn her with its warmth.

"What are you doing?" she screamed when she realized what was happening.

He smiled innocently.

"Just an experiment." He said as he leaned in, his lips inches away from hers.

* * *

**_A/N: Waiting for reviews! Please let me know what you think so I'll continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline felt his breath on her lips and she had to break out of the weird trance she was in to force herself to protest.

"No!" she turned her head away from him. Klaus looked at her with frustration.

"It's just a kiss love, why so shy?"

"I'm not shy, I'm disgusted." Caroline spat. Klaus' eyes were dark, he rested his hand on her collar bone as she tried to breathe calmly.

"Your heart races." Klaus said, amused.

"Is it because you find me..." he leaned in closer and searched her face for something "...repulsive?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

Caroline looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Yes."

Klaus nodded. "I see." He pulled away with his face as emotionless as can be.

Caroline expected him to hit her. He definitely looked like he would.

But he didn't. Instead he showed her the way as his eyes gazed into hers.

"Well, Caroline. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to force a kiss now, would it? You were asking about your friends. Let me take you to them."

Caroline didn't say a thing. She hesitated before nodding slowly. He started to walk before her and she knew he was confident that she wouldn't try and run. She followed him in the dark hall since she knew she couldn't take him or run away. But she could at least be with her friends.

Ah they entered the gym, Caroline saw a terrified Elena and confusingly desperate Stefan next to her.

Tyler was nowhere to be seen and Matt and Bonnie were trying to calm down a girl as she cried. When they saw her they all stared at her in fear. Especially when Klaus pulled her by the hand and slightly pushed her towards the seats.

"Sit down, love. And enjoy the show."

"Caroline!" Matt said before Bonnie pulled him back.

"What's going on?" Caroline's voice cracked. This felt like a nightmare at best. She feared what would happen, and what she would hear but she had noway to escape it.

"Shh, patience." Klaus smiled as he brought his finger to his lips.

"Come on now, sit beside me. I won't bite." He patted the empty space next to him.

Caroline looked at Stefan but once again found his face just as hopeless as the others. She understood he wouldn't be any help.

She did as she was told and slowly sat down next to Klaus.

He looked at her, his face dangerously unexpressive.

"Tell me about yourself Caroline."

Stefan looked over to them, listening to what he was saying to her. He then turned to Elena and saw tears running down her face. She seemed scared for everyone's life and now with the way Klaus looked at Caroline, he knew they had even more to be worried about than their lives.

"Stefan, you have to resist him." Caroline heard Elena beg to Stefan. She looked over at her friend.

Klaus turned her face to himself and smiled a little.

"Hey,... didn't you hear me love?"

Caroline frowned. "What are you making him do?" she asked.

Klaus looked at her for a second before he began "Consider it a test of his loyalty. We're friends, Stefan and I. He needs to redeem himself for lying to me."

"You mean for letting you think that Elena was dead." Caroline said.

"Exactly." Klaus said. "He lied. And friends don't lie to each other, do they Caroline?"

Caroline wanted him to stop saying her name like that. Everyone seemed like they were already dead and she felt she was the only one who was able to move or breathe.

She felt everyone was expecting Klaus to do something horrible. If he were triggered, he would explode and she would be standing at the heart of the explosion.

"He did the honorable thing." She said. The emotion she saw in Klaus' face was not of amusement but it wasn't anger either. It was as if he was disappointed.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Tell me." He said, his expression serious.

"He did it to protect the woman he loved. Isn't that honorable?" she asked as her lips trembled.

Klaus smiled when he noticed the way she couldn't help her voice shaking, and the way her lips trembled. She seemed to do that when she was scared but still pushing through the fear.

He found it compelling for some reason.

"Love?" he laughed. "Well, I'm giving him a chance to prove that too." He smiled.

"In 20 minutes, Stefan will feed on Elena. Unless of course, Bonnie finds the solution to my little problem."

Caroline's jaw dropped when she realized Stefan was compelled. She looked at Bonnie to see she was more than desperate. Matt was trying to pull her out but she was looking at Caroline.

"Go now." Klaus said to them. "You know what to do."

"Where are they going?" Caroline asked.

"To help me with making more hybrids." Klaus was cheerful.

Killing Elena should have worked but there seems to be more to it. So I need your witch friends help." He explained.

"And what did you do to Tyler? He can't help you."

"He can, actually. You see, all my hybrids died when I tried to turn them. Heartbreaking, really. But I have a feeling about Tyler." He smirked.

"You didn't..."Caroline stood up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Klaus said. "Tyler will die as well, if I don't get what I want. So I will need your support in the matter."

Caroline growled as she attacked him with all her might. Which only ended with him twisting her arms and making her sit on his lap as he tried to still her.

Caroline was shaking with anger this time as she kept struggling.

"Shhh, Caroline, you're gonna hurt yourself." Klaus whispered.

"_We don't want that_." He said softly into her tangled hair.

Somehow his voice managed to be both threatening and passionate. When he turned her face to his, he brushed her hair from her face and held her still on her lap.

"Calm down. If your friends help me, everyone gets to live." He said.

Caroline huffed.

"Let. me. go."

Klaus chuckled.

"Can't. You're too much fun. And honestly, considering I only had broody Stefan to keep me company all this time, I could use your delightful charm." He smiled genuinely.

"I am not your toy. No one here is." Klaus let her go as she stood up again to yell at him.

He seemed even more amused by her genuine anger.

"Tell me Caroline, can that baby wolf handle all this energy of yours?"

"Is this all a joke to you?" Caroline spat.

Klaus kept smiling.

"You're keeping us here because you want to- what- make more of yourself? You're gonna make Stefan eat his girlfriend because you can't have what you want?"

Klaus looked at her.

"Yes." He said simply.

She sighed. "You're even more pathetic than I thought you were." She let out.

And with that she found herself on her back with Klaus on top of her.

She heard Elena call her name but Stefan was obviously compelled and Elena could do nothing to help her just as she couldn't do anything for herself.

She gasped as he kept her hands down with one hand, and his other hand captured her face.

"Don't push me sweetheart." He said, his eyes burning holes into hers. "Don't confuse my tolerance with weakness. It could cost you your life."

She swallowed. His eyes were so dark she felt that weird warmth capturing her again, a burning in her stomach and she couldn't help shivering. He too, had realized her reaction. And it seemed to intrigue him more. He gazed at her lips for a split second before he got up and pulled her up with him. He held her to himself and held her face between his hands. Caroline's eyes were wet.

"I need you to understand one thing, Caroline. There are two ways that this night can end. One, everybody gets to go home. " he said softly as he held her face still.

"And two," he paused and caressed her cheek. "I'll make sure that nobody in this town survives."

Caroline's tears streamed down her face and she cursed herself for crying in front of him.

But she was surprised when he didn't laugh as she expected him to. Instead he stared at her face and then he wiped the tear that had found its way to her chin.

"Don't cry love. It will be over soon." He said and dragged her out.

* * *

_A/N: So happy you guys liked how it began. I hope this chapter was to your liking. I'm basically fulfilling my Klaroline dreams for that episode.  
_

_Please review.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it took long for me to update and than you for your patience and reviews! I wanted to write something good enough. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think_.

* * *

Caroline gasped as Klaus dragged her out. One moment he was holding her arm firmly and then suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall in the dark hallway while he stared into her soul like he found her extremely interesting.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Now, Caroline." He said softly. "I want to play."

"What?"

"Shh...don't be scared love. I'll tell you all about the rules. In the meanwhile, let's just forget about your friends, shall we? I don't want any interruptions."

Caroline froze.

"I don't know-"

"I told you love. I'm here to teach you." He smirked.

Caroline tried to stay calm, trying to figüre out his intention,

"I-...I'm with Tyler." She could manage to blurt out.

Klaus gave a hearty laugh and shook his head like he was trying to get over how funny it was.

Then he looked up to her and his smile scared her to a point where she had to look away.

She swallowed as he tried to catch her eyes with his.

"I'm not going to hurt you Caroline." He said as he stared at her lips.

Why did she find it so hard to believe? He damn well hurt everyone else.

"Not that much." He added with a playful smile.

Huh, well. She tried to move but Klaus kept her still. Why did she even bother?

Klaus looked at her as if he was reading her mind.

Caroline swallowed again.

Could he actually read her thoughts? Since he was an original and everything? She knew they could manipulate dreams and what if he was-

"Interesting." He said.

Caroline tried to remove her arm from his hand but he didn't move. She was stuck.

"What is?" she asked, annoyed.

"You stopped shaking."

Had she?

"Doesn't mean I'm any less terrified." She thought out loud.

Klaus laughed.

"Are you worried about the boy?" he asked with a certain melody hidden in his voice.

Of course she was. She forced herself to sound calm.

"What if Bonnie can't find a solution?" she asked through her teeth.

Klaus seemed to consider for a second, then he turned his eyes to hers and leaned in closer with a childish smile on his face.

"I'm not much of a planner, really." He said as he brushed her hair away.

"I like to rely on my insticts."

"This is funny to you?" Caroline asked softly. "Terrorizing people?"

Klaus opened his mouth with an expression of mock offense. "Oh, of course not..." Then he added seriously. "Caroline, I don't enjoy this. I just do what I have to do."

Caroline looked away with a snort.

"Yeah."

"But I want to use this opportunity to get to know you better." He said sweetly. "What do you say to that?"

"I am very enthused." She said.

He chuckled.

"I like you." He said. "I hope you stay just as chipper when your boyfriend dies."

Caroline stared at him.

"Oh, don't pout sweetheart, you'll get wrinkles."

Caroline tried to gather her wits.

"What were you talking about before?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising a brow.

"I mean...you said we were playing a game. You said you'd teach me."

Klaus smiled. "I can." he paused, bringing his face closer to hers "If you want to." He whispered into her ear. She shivered for some reason.

He smiled to himself. She was easily affected but she showed impressive resistance.

Caroline nodded eventhough she didn't know what she was agreeing to.

Klaus was surprised but he smiled. "Wait here." He said softly.

Caroline found herself nodding.

That bastard had compelled her.

She hated being compelled.

But then she sighed, it wasn't as if she had anywhere to run to.

"Dana, love, this is Caroline."

Klaus was holding the same girl Matt and Bonnie were comforting just moments ago.

Caroline recognized her. They'd hardly spoken before but they were in the same math class.

Dana was shaking and crying as she looked up at Caroline. She was terrified.

Caroline tried to smile. "Hey." She said softly.

The girl nodded.

Klaus pushed her towards Caroline.

"Rude." He said. "Is that the way to greet someone?"

Dana forced the word to come out,

"H-hey."

Caroline stared at Klaus who simply raised his eyebrows innocently.

"What?" he asked. "I brought you a friend."

"Thoughtful," Caroline thought but stopped herself from saying outloud. Eventhough he seemed cheerful now, she had seen he was capable of changing moods very quickly.

"Thank you." She said instead. She knew she had to play along to whatever he had in my mind, at least she could give more time to Bonnie and Matt and maybe she could somehow find a way to help Elena.

Dana was holding on to a locker and crying.

Klaus sighed.

"Dana, what is wrong with you? We are all mates here."

Caroline reached for the girl.

"It's okay." She said. "Nothing will happen, okay."

Klaus smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be making promises love. Wouldn't want to disappoint."

Caroline tried to ignore him. But he made it impossible. He grabbed Dana, making her scream as he raised her arms above her head and kept them there.

"Now," he began. "I think I feel a bit peckish, how about you Caroline?"

Caroline blinked. He wasn't. He wasn't going to-

He sank his fangs to the poor girl neck, making her cry out in pain. Dana struggled and screamed in his arms but within seconds she stilled and her eyes closed.

"Stop it!" Caroline screamed. Klaus licked his lips as he stared at Caroline.

His eyes were dark and blood was smeared all over his lips.

Caroline watched the blood stream down to his chin.

She felt the hunger approaching and she couldn't help trembling with both fear and excitement. Before she knew she was yearning for it, longing for the blood, the smell was bad enough but the way Klaus licked his lips made her shake with desire for it.

Klaus smiled when he saw her eyes darken and her mouth open slowly, showing her fangs.

"That's more like it." He said.

"Release the monster, love." He whispered softly, watching her lean closer.

"Feed." He said huskily.

Caroline was in a complete trance. She felt the world had disappeared; leaving only the blood and the voice that encouraged her to indulge in it.

But she had been through this. She knew she couldn't eat her classmates.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I know her." She added, hoping it made sense to Klaus, hoping it would be a good excuse.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus said softly as he watched her struggle. Her eyes were fixed on the girl's neck and he knew she needed it more than anything.

But Caroline was still resisting and to his surprise, he found it even more tempting than her simple submission. She was fighting so hard. He watched her lips tremble and he bit his lip. He had seen Stefan refuse to drink the same way Caroline was doing right now. The difference was Stefan was trying to keep away the monster he knew, while Caroline was trying to keep away the monster she hadn't met yet.

"Come on sweetheart." He moved closer. "You can do it." He held Dana with one hand, offering her neck to Caroline.

"No." Caroline felt tears on her cheeks. Cold, merciless tears.

Klaus almost felt pity. Something about the girl's innocence, her wilful insistence on staying pure frustrated him and intrigued him at the same time.

"You know how it tastes, why deny yourself the pleasure, the relief?" he asked softly, caressing her hair with his other hand.

Caroline couldn't look away from Dana but as she stared, she pulled herself together and turned to look at Klaus with her face going back to normal.

"I won't."

"She will die anyway, love." Klaus said.

Caroline bit her lip.

"I don't feed on humans." She explained.

"Boring." Klaus said with pity. "It's what you're made for. I'm sure it was our old dear Stefan who converted you." He said.

Caroline didn't reply.

"Oh, well." Klaus continued, letting Dana drop to the floor. "He is a troublesome fella, that one. Very righteous. Extremely dangerous quality to have for a vampire, expecially if you used to be a mass murderer." He said smiling.

"I wouldn't trust his guidance if I were you. Let me be your mentor instead, what do you say?" Klaus offered.

Caroline was staring at Dana's body. She felt her stomach grumble. Finally she looked up at Klaus.

"Fuck you." She wanted to say. But she swallowed.

"This was the game? You were going to make me eat my classmate?" she asked slowly.

Klaus dropped his head to the side. "Predictable, right? Sorry love. I'll surprise you next time. But you have to feed on her if we are going to continue this."

"I don't want to." Caroline said, feeling sick.

Klaus dropped her head to the side. Caroline noticed the blood drying on his lips.

He softly began, "On the contrary, there is nothing you want more and I will prove it."

Suddenly he broughts his lips to hers and kissed her. Caroline didn't understand what was happenign as shock toook over her body and she tasted the blood on his lips.

She found herself kissing back just to have more, to taste more.

Then she pulled herself from the kiss and her eyes grew wide with realization.

"You kissed me..." she said, stepping back.

Klaus stayed still, his eyes hazy and he licked his lips.

"You want some more?" he asked innocently.

"No!" Caroline spat, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"I think you want some more." Klaus pulled her to him and pushed his lips against hers again. Caroline couldn't move. The taste of blood was still there and it made her dizzy. Especially when Klaus used his tongue to make sure she tasted it deep enough. She stilled in his arms and when he pulled back after second she couldn't look at him.

Did blood make her so weak?

Or was it the kiss?

She felt sick again but a part of her wanted more.

More blood.

And more...oh she couldn't...what was wrong with her? Her boyfriend was about to die, her best friend was about to die, everyone she loved was in danger because of him. And the guy was trying to corrupt her with blood kisses.

She hit him as hard as she could. Klaus seemed amused at first and he didn't react but Caroline expected the worst to happen.

Klaus simply sighed.

"And I was having so much fun." He said. Caroline didn't say anything and didn't move, she expected he would kill her right that second. Klaus' intense stare burned her insided.

"You really need to learn to appreciate the finer things in life, Caroline." He said. "Hopefully I might help you with that."

Then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline knew something was wrong when she felt a gentle breeze on her face. She was still half asleep and even though she felt like someone was in the room with her, she couldn't bring herself to get up. Instead she gave in to the sweetness of sleep and fell deeper into the dream world.

After a while, she felt herself surrounded by the darkness. Normally she would have panicked, but for a reason she was absolutely calm and almost...peaceful.

The soothing breeze surrounded her, bringing a softness to the dark.

Someone was there with her, standing too close for comfort.

And too far away from her at the same time.

Then she felt _him_.

She swallowed.

"Let's try something, shall we?" she heard him say. Who was it? She couldn't say. Yet his voice sounded extremely familiar and... _intimate_. She gasped in the darkness.

She knew him. She also knew he terrified her. Maybe it was why she couldn't open her eyes, it all felt like a nightmare where she couldn't really move or control her body. Was it the fear that did this to her?

But when he reached up and touched her hair she felt there was more to it.

"My sweet Caroline," he whispered into her hair.

She sighed.

Why had it comforted her so much? Was the intimacy in the way he called her? Was it the suggestion that they knew each other? Was it the way his voice excited her? Making her tremble and blushing with the most extraordinary thoughts.

And why had it terrified her at the same time?

She felt desperate, helpless.

She wanted to ignore it. Like a bad dream, she said to herself, a bad dream. She didn't dare open her eyes.

Then he touched her,

She trembled and involuntarily raised her hands in the darkness, expecting to find him close.

She heard him chuckle softly.

"You want to touch me?" the voice said.

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked, obviously able to see her.

She didn't know.

She opened her eyes slowly but merely saw a shadow.

Once again his hand found her hair and ran through it slowly. She couldn't help shivering as she lay there, she sat up in the dark, and waited for him to show his face, to touch her again.

"Do you fear me?" he asked.

She swallowed once again, he throat painfully dry and small.

Her knees trembled when she suddenly felt him behind her, holding her, his hands resting on her stomach.

He sniffed her hair and his lips- she felt his lips- brushing the back of her neck, kissing her hair.

This was too much. She had to ask.

"Who...who are you?"

He chuckled again. Holding her arms togetherbehind her back, he moved closer- if it was possible for them to be any closer than that.

When Caroline expected him to speak, he suddenly disappeared.

Caroline held herself and felt a sharp panick at the loss.

"I don't like this." He said.

She was relieved to hear the voice again.

"What?" she asked, her voice small.

"_This."_ He once again found her, pulling her back close to him, pressing her to his chest, feeling her relax in his arms, and finding it just as comforting himself. He sighed into her hair when her softness and warmth filled his arms.

"I don't like this _one bit_." He whispered, sounding like he felt just the opposite, and he slowly turned her around to face him. His lips inches away from hers, Caroline noticed with his soft breath making her shiver once again.

A second later his lips were brushing hers.

Caroline broke her trance. "Then stop this..." she said softly. "Tell me who you are."

Then she felt his breath on her ear, whispering things, things that caused an overwhelming ache imside her even if she couldn't make out the words, the way he said them, he whispered them to her ear made her feel almost...like they could set her skin on fire even if she merely thought about them.

She could feel him smile, strangely feeling connected to his emotions... or his mind, she couldn't quite understand what was happening.

Then once again she felt the arms that held her let her go.

* * *

She woke up on the floor.

It was dark, she slowly sat up, realizing she was in a classroom, but why?

Then she remembered...Klaus.

She tensed and looked around to see him. Had he left her here and turned back to the gym where Stefan was about to feed on Elena?

Hadn't it already been more than 20 minutes?

And what had happened to Tyler?

She tried to make sense of what was happening but her head was killing her.

She got up and huried to the door, she had to help them.

As soon as she opened the door she ran into Klaus.

"What's the rush, love?" he asked.

Caroline stepped back.

"What did you do?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"Why, nothing." He said innocently. Then his lips curled into a playful smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Noticing the way her cheeks blushed easily, his smile grew even bigger.

"That well?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Where is Elena? You have to stop Stefan." She pleaded, worried out of her mind.

"Don't worry. It's all fine now. I took care of everything while you were taking a nap."

"Is...is she dead?" Caroline felt like she was about to choke.

Klaus sighed.

"Stop worrying." he said, sounding annoyed. "It's not attractive."

"What?" Caroline stared at him. "God, what is wrong with you?"

Klaus smiled. "I promise she is fine." He said simply, looking at her lips. They stood silent for a second in the dark hallway.

"You know, Caroline? I am truly happy I met you tonight. See, I thought it would be all torture and putting wrongs right and making Stefan suffer the consequences but..."

Caroline stared.

"...but you've been a bloody delightful surprise." Caroline sighed, he was insane.

And he didn't seem to care what she thought of him as he gently brushed her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked around, desperately hoping someone would show up with an axe.

"See, you're a treat." He said smiling the most cruel smile she'd ever seen.

Hell, Damon seemed like a teddy bear now. At least she knew what he was capable of.

"I think I want to keep you around for more amusement, really." Klaus said finally, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Won't be a problem I'm sure?" he cocked an eyebrow.

She frowned. "Where is Tyler?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"He's still sleeping. Very lazy that one." He said finally. "Or maybe..." he added, whispering now,"He's just waiting for true love's kiss. What do you say?" he asked, searching her face.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry. He is right around the corner. I'll feed him some blood and complete his transition, simple really: He'll be saved _and _become a hybrid." He added with a playful whisper: "I'd thank me if I were you."

"You-"

"Shh." Klaus brought a finger to her lips. "He won't have to turn unless he wants to. I'm giving him a gift."

"Out of the goodness of your heart, I presume?" Caroline asked, scared of his plans for Tyler.

Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not all _that_ bad." He said with an expression of mock hurt but Caroline could see he was amused at best.

"I'm not interested." she shot back.

"Oh, you see... that's the deal." Klaus waved his hand, he seemed to be having too much fun with it all.

Caroline frowned.

He smiled in such a way she knew what was coming before he actually said it.

"You see, Caroline,_ love_...The thing about our precious Tyler is that if he survives..."he paused and watched her with a deadly glint in his eyes. "He'll be my first hybrid. He'll be special. I could let him die of course...but this means a lot to me. Still...God knows there are plenty of wolves who'd be more than willing to take his place. So...let's make a deal."

"I'm listening." She said through her teeth. Like she had another choice.

"You'll leave him." He waved his hand as if to chase a fly.

"What?" Caroline asked incredulous.

"After he turns, you're going to break up with him." Klaus smiled.

"Are you crazy?"

"Caroline, it's simple, really. If you want him to live, you stay away from him."

"You can't do that." Caroline said. "Who do you think you are?"

Klaus shook her head as if she was amusing.

"I will show you just what I can be like. All in good time. Now. Answer me."

"My answer is _fuck you_."

Klaus tilted his head.

Caroline gasped when he looked down for a second before his eyes lingered on her body and then found her face, causing her to flush and squirm.

"Let's not hurry that." He said softly.

Caroline gulped. She expected him to hit her, for the darkness to take her again but he chose to flirt with her instead. She felt sick.

"I won't break up with my boyfriend. I don't even know why you'd ask such a thing. But the answer is no."

"You think I won't kill him?"

"I think you're just a lonely boy looking for your next toy to break." Caroline said, her voice was a mixture of pity and disgust.

"That was cute." He smiled fondly. "I will let you psychoanalyze me after I break his neck. Again." He smiled.

"Shall we?" he pointed towards the lab.

Caroline closed her eyes. She hated feeling helpless.

She took a step forward, surprised her knees didn't tremble. She had to do something. She tried to think. Suddenly she turned around and faced Klaus who stopped right behind her, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Why... why did you give me that dream?" she asked, cursing the way her voice shook but hoping she'd find something, a way to manipulate him like he seemed to manipulate everyone else.

"I did no such thing." He said innocently. Then he leaned in closer, brushing her ear with his lips, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Oh, did you dream about me?" he asked.

Caroline tried to push him but he didn't move. She frowned. Of course the tables would turn on her.

"I thought you'd rather get back to your boyfriend than put your hands on me." He said, eyeing her hands. She folded her arms and threw him a narrow glare.

"And what did you do to Elena?" she said.

Klaus sighed.

"I told you. She's fine. Now, let's go see your boyfriend."

This time he tugged on her arm as they walked. His other hand found the small of her back and she gasped. He chuckled.

"So sensitive. Tyler must love having such a sensual girlfriend. Too bad you two are over." He said smiling.

Caroline threw him a look which clearly said she wanted to headbutt him. But he seemed to find her anger exciting at best. Even her insults didn't get to him like before.

She really wanted to wake up and find herself home, with Tyler next to her if possible. She wanted him safe and sound.

Klaus' fingers drew a small circle on her wrist. She shivered and felt like there was a small fire that burned inside her. He was trying to get to her.

"Stop it." She hissed.

Klaus didn't react. He opened the door and showed her the way.

"Ladies first."

Caroline saw Tyler lying on the floor. She wanted to run to him. Klaus pulled her back.

"_Don't go_." His voice echoed in her mind. Had he even said that out loud?

She glared. "I'm not your dog."

"Klaus drew her closer to his side and whispered in her ear.

"Look at him so defenseless. Do you really want to be responsible for his...misfortune?"

Caroline felt tears blinding her. She couldn't even see straight. Her anger and despair seemed to excite Klaus even further.

"Don't cry for him. He is not worth it."

"What do you know about being worthy?" she snarled. She felt so much hatred for him her insides burned.

"What do you know about loving someone?" she tried to face him but his grip was so strong that he simply held her in place with one hand. Her arms twisted behind her back, she didn't care how much it hurt when she tried to pull away. Klaus watched her with a serious, intense gaze.

"Stop moving. He's waking up."

Tyler groaned as he tried to move. He seemed to be in pain.

"Urghh."

Caroline whispered. "Tyler?"

"Caroline?"

She tried to shake off Klaus' grip and he let her this time.

She ran to Tyler side but before she could get down and touch him a blonde female vampire stood right infront of her, blocking her way.

She laughed.

"So this is the baby vampire Tyler'd been whining about." She eyed Caroline. "I don't see it." She commented, unimpressed.

"Don't be rude." Klaus said calmy. "Caroline, meet Rebekah, my sister. And excuse her manners, please. She gets grumpy when she's heartbroken."

Rebekah looked at her brother. "You seem to be enjoying yourself while I babysit dead wolves with cavemen manners."

Tyler sat up and looked at her. "Caroline, don't stay here. Go."

"Tyler, he is-" Caroline tried to speak but Klaus cut her.

"Tyler, you are going to die unless you drink this." Klaus held a little tube with blood in it. "Your friend Elena was happy to help."

Tyler looked at him. "I-"

"You took Elena's blood?" Caroline felt sick.

Rebekah stared at her. "You have the nerve to question my brother?"

Klaus held up a hand.

"Shh, Bekah." He turned to Caroline. "Elena is fine. Just being charitable and donating some blood for a good cause."

Caroline closed her eyes. "You're sick." She muttered.

Klaus chuckled at Caroline'd disgusted face.

"You're the one who is wasting our time when your boyfriend is dying." Rebekah placed her hands on her hips. "Come on Nik. I don't want to spend my whole night in this place." She added, looking at her brother now.

Klaus shook his head. "Of course. Bring him to me."

Rebekah helped Tyler stand up. Caroline moved to get to him but Rebekah held her back.

"Keep her still." Klaus said to his sister.

Rebekah held Caroline's arms while Klaus stood in front of Tyler who was trying to support himself on the desk behind him. Klaus leaned in, softly adressing him.

"Now, it's all very simple." He said as if talking to a kid. "Like I said, if you don't drink, you'll die." He turned away from Tyler and looked at Caroline. She avoided her gaze and looked at Tyler instead. He seemed to be trembling. Caroline felt her heart sink at the sight.

"But if you drink..." Klaus smiled. "You'll never have to turn unless you want to."

Tyler's eyes widened.

"You'll be stronger, faster... better in every way. What do you say?" Klaus asked, his lips curled into an excited smile.

Tyler looked at Caroline.

"...What do you want me to do after I...?" he asked, not looking at Klaus.

"I just want you to drink the blood and be my friend." Klaus said, walking past Caroline and brushing her arm in the process.

"Come on. You'll die if you don't anyway."

"Tyler..." Caroline looked at him. He was clearly in pain. He looked up at her, as if he waited for her to give him a sign. As if she could tell him not to drink it. He was going to die.

Tyler looked back at Klaus when Caroline didn't say or do anything. He nodded slowly, knowing it was his only choice but Klaus didn't hand him the blood. He looked at Caroline the way Tyler had looked at her just a second before.

Caroline swallowed. Was he serious?

She didn't have to break up with Tyler because that psycho bastard told her to, did she? Just how delusional was he?

She shook her head.

Klaus pouted.

"Come on Caroline. The boy would surely want to live over keeping his girlfriend."

"What?" Tyler's voice broke.

"Nothing." Caroline tried to sound reassuring. "Just drink."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Caroline sighed. "Alright." She said. "Just give it to him please." She added, not caring if she sounded desperate.

She was going to let him think he was winning whatever game he was playing as long as it meant Tyler and the others were safe.

Klaus' lips curled into a smile that made her feel weak. Was she too optimistic to think he would let it go? Was he just messing with her?

Klaus held the blood to Tyler's mouth. Tyler drank it and fell to the floor, panting.

Caroline screamed.

Klaus pulled her to himself, holding her back to his chest and stilling her. "Shhh. He's going to be fine." He whispered in her ear. Holding her squirming body close to his chest. "He's going to be fine."

She hated him. The way he held her made her sick.

"Tyler!"

Klaus kept her still.

Tyler looked up, growling and hissing. His eyes turned yellow.

Caroline froze.

He had really turned. It had worked. She sighed in relief.

"That's a good sign." Klaus said. "See love? I told you not to worry. Your darling boyfriend is safe. And if you keep your promise, he stays that way."

Caroline stiffened in his arms.

"Now, you're coming with me."

He dragged her outside as he commanded Rebekah. "Stay with our baby hybrid until he calms down."

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as they got further away from the classroom.

He snaked an arm around her waist, letting go of her arms. "We're not done playing."

"What do you want?"Caroline spat. "You got yourself the hybrid you wanted. You had your fun with me. What more can you possibly want?"

"I want you to accompany me for a while. Can't say how long. I'm quite unpredictable that way. Let's see how it goes first.

"How what goes?"

"Our relationship." He smiled maniacally.

"What? You're crazy." Caroline blurted. "You're completely-"

"You'll need to listen to me if you want Tyler to enjoy his life another day."

"I'm not going to be your 'experiment'."

Klaus pushed her against the wall behind her. "You were more than _interested_ when you were dreaming Caroline. You wanted me."

"That's not-"

"Even now I can see through you." Klaus said slowly as he held her arms and brushed his nose over her cheek. "You felt _something_. I just...want to explore it." He added as if he was merely a curious child.

Caroline wanted to say she didn't give a damn about what he wanted but she couldn't move when his face was so close.

Klaus' hand caressed her neck.

"_So soft_." He said more to himself than her.

Caroline felt dizzy. She felt fear, excitement and confusion. She tried to make sense of it, but she realized it wasn't going to start making sense any time soon, so she gave up and got back to fighting him. _At least in her mind._

Still, her skin burned when his breath caressed her face.

"This is new and interesting to me. I want to indulge myself." He said, his eyes fixed on hers. He seemed completely serious.

Caroline felt her anger rise up in her once more. He had so much nerve.

"You know what? I'm done t-trying to speak to you like a normal person because you clearly don't get the message. I repeat- for the last time: I'M NOT IN-TE-RES-TED!"

She cleared her throat.

"And I- I won't-be doing _anything_ with you."

Klaus leaned in closer, almost as if he was trying to break through her skin, if not her will.

"Pity... your lips were so sweet the last time... and your eyes are telling different things."

Caroline turned away. "You're not kissing me again."

"I like a challenge." Klaus said, amused. "I'll make you want it."

"You are hopeless." She said, hoping she could make him understand she had no intention of ever pleasing him_ any way_. Why wouldn't he just let her go?

Klaus chuckled. "Come on love, is it that hard to admit you're drawn to it?"

"What?"

"To this... to me. You're curious. Just like I am. Why not give it a shot and see how you like it?" Caroline struggled against him.

"Afraid you'll like it too much?" he smiled.

Caroline frowned. "You wish."

Klaus laughed. "Just so you know..." he paused, his gaze lingering on her lips. "The more you fight, the more I want it."

Caroline froze when Klaus drew his finger along the outline of her bottom lip. She immediately felt a connection between her lips and stomach and that fire she felt before flamed up and burned her. She cursed outloud.

Klaus let out a soft chuckle.

Caroline felt angry at herself for the way she reacted. She was only giving him more reason to think he could play and get what he wanted from her.

"Please let me go." She found herself saying. Her words had sounded so weak and emotionless, Klaus looked at her with something that resembled compassion for a second.

He stepped back as he said, "You're not going anywhere." He sounded calm. "And I love how you switch from fighting to pleading." Klaus'right hand traveled down on her arm, slowly, he placed it on her stomach over the thin fabric.

Caroline sighed.

She could do this. Surely he wasn't going to take her to his mansion and actually rape her. He didn't look like he would actually force himself on her. He looked like he mostly wanted to torture and "play" with her though. Well, _torture_ she could take and had taken before. _"What else is new?"_ she thought. She could play along for a while. Surely he'd let her go at some point? She hoped maybe Stefan could help but he was nowhere to be seen. She tried not to think about it. What else could she do without putting Tyler in danger?

"I'll come with you because I have no other choice." She stated. "Not because I secretly want it."

Klaus gently pushed her forward. "This is your mind talking." He stated nonchalantly, apparently not hurt at all. "You think you have to fight me now." He continued.

"But don't forget Caroline," He talked softer, his voice husky. "In your dreams you're defenseless ...naked. I saw what you really wanted."

Caroline swallowed.

"I'll prove it to you." He said, his voice even huskier.

Caroline shivered involuntarily again. She gasped when his hand made contact with her waist.

"You just threatened to kill my boyfriend. Let's be clear, whatever you think you saw-"

He turned her around her pulled her to himself, pressing her body to his. When his arms found their way around her waist she could only moan in response. She couldn't pull away with the way his tongue moved inside her mouth. She felt the flame in her stomach twist and burn her again, somehow managing to make her feel colder at the same time. She felt dizzy. So much that she had to hold on to him for support. Her hands were passive on his back, but they were still there nontheless.

When he pulled away, she couldn't open her eyes. She hated herself for letting him do that. Her chest rose and fell as if she had trouble breathing.

Let me go, she begged in her mind. She feared how his kiss made her feel. How violent she felt, how empowered in his embrace... It actually made her lightheaded.

She couldn't stand how she felt. She felt like slapping him again. But she knew it made him angry. What good would it be other than making him hurt her or Tyler? Still she wanted to hurt him.

She tried to gather her courage for something else instead. Perhaps she'd surprise him.

"You know what? Fine." She said licking her lips, her voice velvety. "Do whatever you want and be done with it." She caught his gaze and looked at him straight in the eyes. Klaus seemed taken aback for a split second before he spoke.

"Done challenging me with the hope of dimming my desire?"

"No. You want to have whatever you want whenever you want. So... " Caroline lifted up her face, daring him with her eyes.

He smiled, looking at her with wonder.

"As tempting as your challenge is, I'll let you know when we get to that. For now... let's take small steps. Savour every moment."

Caroline frowned. Really? He was rejecting her?

Klaus cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"I'm not going to ravish you here love. That would be very cavemen like as my sister put it."

Caroline looked away.

Klaus' lips curled into a devilish smile.

"You're not playing me Caroline. We'll do many things before it comes to that, as much as you seem to want it, I like to take my time."

Caroline swallowed. Of course, there would be no shortcuts to getting rid of him.

"It's just sex." She said daringly. "If that's what you want-"

Klaus' lips parted.

"Don't." He said.

Caroline wondered if he was old fashioned. With all that teasing? Nah... couldn't be. He just liked to be in control. He clearly wanted her to fight it, not to initiate it. Or maybe it was because he really knew she was playing him.

She shrugged, hoping she was getting better at her playful attempt.

"Alright, you let me know."

"I will." Klaus said, his eyes burning holes into her skull.

Caroline let out a soft sigh. "Yeah." She said swallowing. " And Tyler..." she paused. "He'll be safe with your sister?"

"Trust me love, he'll be well taken care of." Klaus winked. "Just as you."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Made sure it was a long one since I couldn't update for a while. Your reviews are the reason I'm writing. So I'm counting on them. (More Klaroline kisses on the way.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline gasped as Klaus took a step aside to let her in the house.

"Welcome to my house Caroline" he said with a wide smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Caroline didn't comment on that. She felt like muttering a silent _screw you _under her breath but decided against it when she saw the expectant expression on Klaus' face.

"Don't provoke him." She thought. "Just let him get bored with you."

"I'll give you a little tour, but first. Let's eat." Klaus said after a second.

Caroline sighed. "I'm not-"

"But you must be at least a bit peckish. I mean the last meal we shared was merely enough now." He winked.

Caroline knew she should have felt guilty when he mentioned the death of her classmate, but a part of her shamefully remembered the taste and involuntarily nodded with relief in return.

Klaus watched her face carefully. "What would you like then?" he asked softly, his voice made her shiver. She hoped he hadn't realized it, maybe he'd think it was just the hunger. What else could it be?

"I'm...I don't have a preference exactly." _Play along Caroline. Be nice to him. Bore him out of his mind._ "Whatever you like is fine with me." She added.

Klaus cocked an eyebrow.

"Suddenly very compliant, aren't you? Come here, love."

She took a step towards him. He brushed her hair from her face.

"I like blondes." He said softly.

Caroline swallowed. "I don't-"

"Wait here." Klaus said.

Caroline nodded slowly. She looked around.

"You may sit if you want, please make yourself at home." Klaus smiled warmly. "Afterall, you're going to stay here for a while."

Caroline didn't meet his eyes. _Don't challenge him. _

Klaus left the room and Caroline turned around, studying the details. It was a very tastefully decorated, beautiful house. Almost elegant in every detail, she noticed. Walls were covered with beautiful, colorful paintings. She was astonished. If a person's home reflected their inner world, Klaus would almost seem...Caroline shook her head. He was a pscyho with a good taste, so what? Of course he'd decorate his house with expensive, beautiful furniture. _Show off_, she muttered.

"Bored?" Klaus' said behind her.

Caroline turned to face him. He was smiling kindly, as if she was merely a guest he was more than happy to assist.

"No." Caroline said. "I thought you said we were eating?" she asked. Klaus chuckled.

"We will. The girls are getting ready. I don't like to rush things. But considering the only mentor you had was Stefan and remembering the way you ate, I realize you share his manners."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know I had to watch my manners while I chewed on a stranger's neck."

Klaus laughed. "Back to being yourself. I like this Caroline better."

Of course...she wanted to kick herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't play games with me." He said, leaning in closer. "Don't think you can manipulate me."

Caroline looked at him.

"I wouldn't dare." She said dryly.

Klaus smiled.

"Oh, I think you would. But it's fun for me. Just as long as you know you can't win."

"Good to know." Caroline scoffed.

"I'd just hate to disappoint you Caroline, seems like you've had enough of that." He said playfully.

Caroline closed her eyes. "Whatever you think you know about me-"

"Shh love, not in front of our guests." He said, bringing a finger to her lips. "You don't want to make them feel neglected."

Caroline saw two young women walk in, dressed beautifully. She heard their hearts beating fast, as if they were anticipating the moment.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes in a room she didn't know. She felt well fed, well rested, absolutely peaceful in every single way. Something smelled so beautiful, she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Of course... Klaus' house.

It had been days now and almost everyday was the same thing. He'd bring her people to kill. She'd drink from them and try to stop herself from taking their lives. Of course that didn't change anything. They would end up dead anyway. Klaus made sure of that.

She was forbidden to see anyone. He'd let her speak to Bonnie on phone who'd told everyone she was safe and her mother apparently thought she was out of town for a little getaway with Tyler, who by the way was supposedly training under the care of Rebekah, Klaus' annoying sister.

Caroline slowly felt herself get heavier as memories returned.

A couple of hours ago she had fed on two young women. And she had done so relentlessly. She swallowed. Her heart could probably burst out of her chest now that she remembered just how it felt. She closed her eyes. She could remember the warmth, the endless comfort and the blood filling her. She wanted to cry, the relief was so good, so beautiful, she had never felt more comforted than she did while feeding. Klaus had been right. And she hated it. She hated she did this. What else could she do though? Could she fight him? It seemed the only way to deal with him was play by his rules as he said. And she hated that too.

Caroline now understood how it must have been for Stefan. She felt her heart sink at the thought of her friend. Klaus had mentioned that he was "looking after" Elena...where was she? Was she okay? God, she hated feeling so helpless. But that wasn't true...she didn't feel helpless, not now. Not when she was feeding either.

She felt stronger. Damon had told her many times how feeding on human blood kept them stronger. But she also felt...she also felt less like herself and more like the vampire. Closer to the darkness that waited for her with open arms.

Just like Klaus.

She wondered what it felt for Klaus. To be so enraptured in the darkness, to hold power over it, to own it, it even seemed.

She shook her head and closed her eyes again, lying on her side, trying to think and comprehend just how bad it all was.

She had killed those girls, both of them. She hadn't thought she had it in her. But after...after the first one it'd been so simple. Human lives were so vulnerable, so fragile afterall.

Just like that, those bodies had fallen to the floor.

And this time she hadn't even cried or protested.

She wanted to pray, wanted to talk to whoever was there that could help her. To help her stay the same Caroline, to help her have the strength to stay away the next time, to help her not kill again. Of course if it wasn't for Klaus, she'd be doing a good job controlling her impulses like before.

And she had only killed someone by accident when she turned.

But now Klaus owned her, she knew this. She knew he enjoyed this. She had no one to save her from him, no one capable of saving her and...and she was his to play with as he pleased.

If it meant that she killed thousands, she knew he'd be more than willing to force her to do that.

But when Caroline had the strongest urge to pray, it was because she knew, and she feared that she wouldn't need to be forced after a while.

* * *

Klaus heard her move. She had to be up, he could hear her heartbeat getting faster. Had to be her _conscience._ But hadn't he taken care of that? Compelling her to kill the girls earlier had been more than exhilarating for him, it was almost better than watching Stefan kill and deal with his guilt at the same time.

No, Caroline was something else. Just as precious as Stefan. But she,...she intrigued him on a different level.

Looking into her eyes as she said she wouldn't kill anyone else...watching her determined morality excited him. It made him feel even more eager to have her for himself.

Yes, he wanted her for himself. He wanted to know everything about her there was to know. He wanted to brush her golden locks away from her face. He wanted to taste her blood red lips again. And without hurry.

He wanted to do much more to her than he'd do without her permission. He really wanted her, he decided. What's more, he wanted her to want him back.

"_You're going to kill them, Caroline_." He'd said as he held her gently by the sunny curls. He whispered against her lips, pulling her face closer, his eyes boring into hers. _"You. will. kill. them."_

Caroline had protested two more times, silent pleas at best. And it had almost broken Klaus' heart. But he'd smiled, and caressed her hair away, and then her soft beautiful cheeks. "Do it, love." He'd said, compelling her this time. "_Do it because you want to. And enjoy it, this- is what you need_." His eyes and thumb had lingered on her bottom lip for a second before he'd looked at her eyes again.

"_Do you understand?" _

Caroline'd nodded dreamily. _"Yes."_

"_Do it."_ Klaus'd said. Waiting for her to move towards the girls, some kind of thirst evident in his eyes, his lips had parted as if breathless and he'd watched her.

He knew now he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful. And it almost made him feel-...

He'd desired she wouldn't need compulsion.

He shook his head. Surely she could learn. She'd know what pleased her and what was good.

He could teach her about her own nature. _Their_ nature.

He realized how his plans for her had changed slightly. He had every intention of playing with her before he brought her to his house. And now he almost expected her to join him, be his new _mate._

He laughed at himself. Loneliness did that to people, monsters, hybrids. He smiled to the memory of her looking down with guilt after she'd finished feeding. Her mouth was a beautiful shade of crimson and blood was dripping down from her small chin.

She'd looked so childish, so innocent...so tempting.

He'd kissed her again. And this time there was no protests, no objections, no whinings.

She'd just let him.

Of course he couldn't be sure what that meant. Not to her, not to himself even. He knew he'd just wanted to do it. Repeatedly.

Ever since he'd first seen her.

He remembered the way she'd dared him at school, telling him they could just have sex and get it over with. But he wanted more than that. He wanted to talk to her, touch her, play with her, affect her in a way...or every way possible... just be around her. He'd liked it. He'd liked the way she looked at him when she seemed less defensive just as much as the time she challenged him fearlessly, her violent fire tempted him just as her gentle warmth attracted him. He decided he'd enjoyed them both.

Now, her dead heart beating in his ear, he knew she was awake and that she didn't remember being compelled. She naturally had to be feeling guilty now. He'd let her deal with that rightaway. He wanted that feeling out of their way as soon as possible. Because if things went according to his desire...his way...he'd need her to be more of the vampire she could be and less of the teenage girl who denied who she was.

He walked towards the door of her room. He knew she could hear him so he took his time. When he pushed the door gently and looked at her lying on the bed, he felt himself feel excited again. Her presence had began to make him feel anxious, as if he depended on some sort of reaction on her part. Why hadn't she opened her eyes? Why wasn't she asking questions? Why wasn't she attacking him again yet?

* * *

When Caroline opened her eyes and saw Klaus, for a split second she felt a feeling of relief she couldn't understand. Then it was replaced by a momentary fear and then...repulsion.

"What do you want?" she said turning her back to him.

Klaus stayed silent for a few seconds before he sat beside her on the bed. With him suddenly appearing right next to her she gasped. "I did what you asked." She said. "I fed, please go away now."

Klaus smiled softly. "Can't do that."

"Why not?" Caroline asked. "You want me to kill children next? Or maybe babies? Is that our next level?" she said through her teeth.

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "I don't eat kids."

Caroline closed her eyes. "I'm sending you the mental image of a medal right now."

Klaus chuckled and squinted, blinking one eye. "How do I receive it? Like this?" He closed both eyes and pretended to receive the medal.

"Thank you, love. That's lovely." He said pretending to wear it.

Caroline stared at him and then sighed. "You're not...please don't."

Klaus brought his index finger on her upper arm and caressed the skin there.

Caroline gasped.

"You don't need to jump out of your skin, love... I was just remembering you offer." He said, offering a wicked smile.

"What offer?" Caroline said pushing away his finger.

"You don't remember?" Klaus asked with mock offence.

Caroline let out a incredulous laugh. "You can not be serious. I'm not having sex with you. That was a -one time- offer to get you off my back and honestly, I didn't really think you'd be pathetic enough to make a deal on it."

Klaus grabbed both of her arms and pinned them on the bed.

"Call me pathetic again, I dare you."

Caroline swallowed.

"You honestly think I could ever really tolerate you touching me?" she said but she regretted it the moment she asked it.

Klaus watched her lips. "But you did let me touch you, kiss you, over and over again." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Caroline wanted to look away but she found herself unable to pull away from his piercing gaze.

"And let me tell you..."Klaus leaned in closer, whispering in her ear now. "I think you're enjoying it more than you let on, love."

Caroline struggled but of course couldn't shake off his grip.

Klaus slowly let her go.

"Like I had a choice." She said.

Klaus pursed his lips.

"Keep telling yourself that." He smiled as he got up from the bed.

"Now, get up and pack." He said cheerfully.

Caroline looked at him with fear. He couldn't possibly ask her to leave town with him.

"We can't-" she said, "I can't leave town."

Klaus sighed. "It's only for a little while. I already delayed my plans for you. Trust me, we'll only meet up with a few friends of mine and will be back in no time. You won't even have the chance to miss your little old town."

"What friends?" Caroline didn't like the sound of that. Did he mean more originals?

"A few potential hybrids." Klaus smiled. "Just as special as your ex boyfriend, all of them."

Caroline closed her eyes with exasperation. "Do I have to come with you? Can't I just wait for you and your hybrid army here?" She asked.

Klaus seemed to consider only for a split second before he said, "No. I need my girl by my side. Surely you understand."

She glared at him.

"Come on Caroline, don't be like that." He said with a wide grin. "You haven't left the house for days." He said disapprovingly.

"All thanks to you." Caroline said.

"Well, this is an opportunity for us to bond." He leaned over her, his face merely inches away.

Caroline forced a smile. "I think we've had enough bonding for a life time."

Klaus chuckled.

"_Pack_. We're leaving in an hour." With that he left the room.

Caroline forced herself not to swear or throw a table lamp behind him. She silently folded her arms and tried to gather her senses.

"Just do whatever he wants, let him tire of you." She thought to herself.

The problem was this tactic didn't really seem to be working just yet.

She sighed.

What were the chances of his soon to be hybrid babies going insane and tearing him into pieces?

"_Not much,"_ her mind responded. _"Not much."_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for being patient with updates because I hardly get to write lately. I'd been feeling down about writing anything let alone a fanfic which would be good enough to publish in my opinion. I hope you like this chapter though it was shorter than I planned. I was originally going to make this move forward a lot -and I mean A LOT- faster but that wouldn't make sense just yet. So to keep it realistic I kept it simple. As you can see things are moving somewhat in harmony with the series. Always glad to know you guys like my work and if you do please let me know, because I'm writing this for you as well as for myself.  
_

_In the next chapter - which will hopefully be a lot longer- Caroline will be in a more vulnerable state to say the least, and she will make a few choices. Klaus will surprise himself and Caroline. Something something something lots of spoilers- I'm gonna cut it short now because I don't want to ruin it. Don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**: First things first, I want to thank to my patient, supportive reviewers and readers. I had so many doubts about this next chapter because the story is taking a different turn and I had my doubts about how soon it was to change the flow of the story and which way to take and how to go at it...I know I can't please everyone but I hope you guys like it. It took long because of my personal projects and sadly health problems got in the way of my inspiration. And I wanted to write something good enough to post... I'm not sure if I managed that. Let me know how you like it and if you like it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Caroline sighed as she hung up. Bonnie's voice sounded extremely caring and worried. Of course she knew Klaus was listening to them in the next room but she didn't care. They had no plans. Even if Bonnie had any plans to save her, Caroline wasn't a part of them.

She wondered how Tyler was handling being a hybrid. Klaus said Rebekah was _handling_ him quite well. The thought made her shiver, still...what else could she do but keep Klaus content if it meant that Tyler was safe?

If it meant that Tyler got to live...she was going to play any game Klaus wanted.

* * *

She heard him knock on the door.

She rolled her eyes. Such a gentleman kidnapper/murderous psychopath with flawless manners.

He slowly opened the door and met her eyes.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Not quite." Caroline said, suddenly feeling naked in her black, thin top. "I couldn't decide whether I should take my blue sweater or pink hoodie." She said with a fake smile. "What do you think? Which one says 'helpless hostage' less?"

Klaus smirked slightly. "Choose pink. It's such a happy color." Then he looked at her with a dark glint in his eyes. "And it would suit you well."

Caroline dropped her fake smile. "I see you're going with black as usual." She said eyeing him up and down.

Klaus checked his clothing. His leather jacket, shirt and pants seemed to fit him just perfect in his opinion. He shrugged.

"What's wrong with black, love? It's sexy."

"Well, it might be but you're not." Caroline blurted in a low voice.

Klaus chuckled. "I see you're already in the mood." He smiled fondly and sat across from her on the bed. "But we can't bicker right now...remember, in a hurry." He gently patted her knee. Caroline glared at him.

"I thought we'd agreed on a no touching policy." She said cautiously.

Klaus parted his lips, the corners of his mouth curled up dangerously. "Oh," he said, "Sorry darling. How's that now?" He reached for her chin, caressed the skin there. Caroline felt her heart quicken but she didn't say anything. She didn't need to dare him now. If only she could keep her mouth shut.

But Klaus didn't stop and he smiled as he patiently moved his touch to her neck, gently grazing her soft curls as he pushed her hair away. "Better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." Caroline slowly said through her teeth. "Can you get out? I'm going to get dressed."

Klaus smiled, looking at her. "You do that, love. We need to be out in ten minutes." He said slowly getting up and winked at her right before he left the room.

* * *

"So...after we come back with your hybrid army..." Caroline said slowly, looking at Klaus driving calmly next to her. "Can I get back to school? Mom knows I wouldn't stay away for a long time. She'll get worried."

Klaus seemed to think.

"We'll see about that after we get back. For now I want you with me."

"Good becase you can't have me...forever." Caroline muttered. But as soon as she spoke she bit her tongue, cursing herself for talking back to him, knowing it only encouraged more mischief and pleasure on his part.

Klaus chuckled.

"I _could_." He said, his lips curling into a smile.

Caroline pinched herself to stay quiet, letting out a silent "ow".

After a few moments, she couldn't help but break the silence again.

"What about Elena?"

Bonnie had already told her about Stefan playing guard to Elena because Klaus had compelled him.

"What about Elena?" Klaus repeated her question.

"Will she be your personal blood bank for the rest of her life?"

Klaus squinted. "Might as well be. I mean... what else would she be good for?" He looked at Caroline.

"She is a person... Klaus. She already had so much-"

"What? Pain and suffering?" Klaus smiled. "You know... with her record she'd never be safer than she'll be under my protection."

"You call what you're doing to her 'protection'?" Caroline shook her head as she looked out the window.

"She is a valuable asset to me, Caroline. Like yourself... in a way."

"Oh..."Caroline sighed with mock relief. "And here I was thinking I was only a temporary experiment for you...silly me."

Klaus smiled. "I like challenges...and I do fancy you." He offered, looking back on the road.

Caroline stared. "You fancy me..."

"Yes." Klaus said nonchalantly. "I think you're captivating."

"Just stop." Caroline said slowly, horrified.

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head, glaring at him. "I just don't understand how-..what made you so... miserable?" She said looking at him with utter disbelief. "I mean...what could have happened to make you feel so desperate for...so deluded that you're actually trying to build yourself an army and destroying every person crossing your path? Playing with people like...-"

"That's enough." Klaus looked at her. "I'm not enjoying this little chat so much. So you'd do yourself a favor by shutting that beautiful mouth of yours."

"Oh, of course, Klaus Almighty." Caroline bowed slightly before she looked away. "Sorry if I offended you." She scoffed. "Please just pull my string the next time you want me to speak in your presence."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the part about not pissing me off, love?"

"There are times I appreciate your smart _mouth_..." He said slowly emphasising each word as his gaze lingered on her lips..."but you have to be very careful about our limits."

Caroline folded her arms and pretended to zip her lips.

"I just can't believe you compelled Stefan to do that..." Caroline said after three minutes of silence.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost regretting my decision of letting you keep your tongue." He said through his teeth.

Caroline looked at him.

"I thought you liked my mouth as a whole."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and she regretted her words immediately.

"Oh, I do." Klaus smiled, his eyes on the road. "Just so you know..." He added. "The poor lad was in pain. Caught in the middle between his emotions and what was right... So I fixed him."

"Of course you did." Caroline gave him a small nod which clearly said she was now sure he was completely insane. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say more but she ended up biting her lip instead.

* * *

"Klaus, please..."

"What?" His voice was gentle, as if a caress.

"Stop." She could mutter as he placed another warm kiss on her neck, and another.

"You don't want me to stop." He said nibbling on her skin.

"Yes..." she sighed as he kissed her neck. "Yes, I do."

His lips found hers, captured them in a hot kiss, devouring her mouth. After seconds he pulled back, making her moan in protest.

"Then why are you kissing me back Caroline?" He said, as if breathless. His lips brushed over hers, she panted against his mouth. But she couldn't open her eyes, and she couldn't answer.

Caroline jumped in her seat, looking next to her and seeing Klaus driving startled her.

"Slept well, love?" Klaus asked smiling warmly.

Caroline shook her head.

"I could have more pleasant dreams."

"Those are collective works, love. Not one sided."

"That's a lie." Caroline scoffed.

Klaus grinned.

"You're even more fiesty in your dreams."

Caroline gave him a look. "Can we drop it, mister dream creeper?"

Klaus grinned even wider, looking at the road.

Caroline sighed. "Aren't we there yet?"

"We have two more hours on the road. We'll stay in a motel tonight. Then get back on the road and tomorrow we'll be there."

"Why can't you drive nonstop?" Caroline asked, not enthused about spending the night in a motel room with Klaus.

Klaus turned to look at her. "Because I decide what we do and I'm not in a rush."

Caroline looked out of the window muttering to herself. "No rush schmush."

Klaus glanced at her from the rear-view mirrow.

"It's funny how we get on perfectly while you're unconscious." He said smiling.

Caroline didn't bother to look at him.

"There is another name for that." She mumbled.

Klaus' expression grew serious but to Caroline's surprise, his voice was gentle when he spoke.

"I'd never force you to do something you didn't really want, Caroline."

Caroline looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" she couldn't help raising her voice. "I'm at your mercy here. You made me kill people... and when I resisted you killed them yourself." She spat. "And - and you constantly harass me in my dreams, making- making sexy moves and - and kissing me!"

Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "Only because you let me."

Caroline gave him an incredulous look.

"I let you? Let's not argue how healthy what you're doing is, all right? Because I've got news for you, this is _**not**_ okay! And I don't want to be here with you. You are keeping me against my will – Also, you're a total bully and an evil - hybrid bastard."

"That's a bit harsh, love. Don't you think?" He said slowly with mock offense.

"No, I don't think. Also what I wonder is WHY ON EARTH would you ever think that I'd want this?"

Klaus stopped the car.

Caroline froze. She'd crossed the limit again, hadn't she? She never knew with him.

Klaus turned to her, his face completely emotionless and suddenly pulled her to his lap, pressing her body against his, kissing her like he, or anyone else for that matter, had never kissed her. Caroline couldn't move as he tasted her mouth, sucking on her tongue and holding her still up against his lap. She moved her fingers slightly against his stomach as she was trying to process what was happening. She realized she should be pushing him away... but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to fight him when he kissed her. Would it work if she did? And had she just accepted that she couldn't fight him- or worse- that it wouldn't matter if she did?

Klaus pulled away, looked at her swollen lips, his eyes dark and unfocused as his breathing was uneven.

"This is why." He said.

Caroline felt like slapping him hard as she sat still on his lap. But she knew this time he was right.

She hated herself so much for not being able to stop him when he kissed her.

When was the last time she'd felt something so intense? So real and challenging?

_This was wrong. _

She silently fell back onto her seat. He'd must have compelled her. There was no other explanation. Why would she do this? Why would she let him kiss her? What was wrong with her?

Taking a deep breath as if she tried to gather her courage, she opened the door, quickly got out of the car and started walking away. And then she started to run. She knew Klaus would surely catch her. But she didn't care, she had to run, she had to run away even if he caught her. She ran as fast as she could and for a few seconds she was almost hopeful that Klaus wouldn't come after her. Maybe he'd grow tired. Maybe he'd just drive and forget about her.

However that didn't happen. She found herself in his arms, He held her so firm she couldn't even move.

"Are we back to this? I thought we had a deal." Klaus hissed though his teeth. "Your hybrid boyfriend is alive because I let him stay so." He brought her face to his. "You're not going to try this again." He said.

"You have to compel me." Caroline said.

Klaus shook his head. "No! _You_ are going to be _loyal_ to _me_. " He looked at her lips as his face was only an inch away from hers. "Do you understand me Caroline?"

He stared into her eyes and Caroline felt her heart pounding.

"This," Klaus said, still staring at her lips. "This is our deal. If you don't want him to die-"

"And you think I actually want this?" Caroline said, not able to hold her emotions any longer, her voice broke.

Klaus let go of her arms.

"You think I want to be told what to do and to be threatened into obedience?"

Klaus' expression was now more cruel and serious than Caroline had ever seen him.

"Quite honestly Caroline," he said, his voice slightly hoarse, "I don't care what you want right now. I want you to listen to me and you will."

"Well, then you don't get to say I want this, not anymore. Because I don't." She said more to herself than him. "I don't want to be here and I will run away the first chance I get."

Klaus smiled softly. "So this is just an attemp to prove me how much you despise me? Or just to remind yourself?"

"And stop with the kisses." Caroline said, ignoring his comment.

"As you wish." Klaus said, slowly pulling her by the arm to himself. "No kisses. No suggestions. Nothing. But you will stay with me as we talked before. And you might try to run away Caroline," he leaned towards her, speaking softly in her ear, "But I _will_ get you... and I will kill everyone you love, starting with your ex-boyfriend."

Caroline turned around and hit him against the chest. He stood still.

"You can't hurt me." He said softly.

Caroline hit him again.

Klaus' eyes grew dark. He closed them and sighed, grabbing both of her arms he pulled her close to his side. "I just want us to play nice. I want you to be happy." He said quietly. "Believe it or not, I've come to enjoy your presence. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"You enjoy hurting people." She said softly. "All you do is hurt people."

Klaus looked at her. "There might be exceptions."

She stared at him.

"I'm not interested in being an exception." She said after a moment. "Especially not yours..."

Klaus clenched his jaw.

"I mean do you even try to understand people?" Caroline asked. "You know maybe the reason why you're so alone and...why you need this- this control and these games is because you're not actually trying to get any better as a person?"

"I don't need to, love." Klaus said.

"Of course." Caroline looked away. "You're hopeless."

"Are we done with our small tantrum? Can we get back on the road now?" Klaus held her by the arm.

"Do I have a choice?" Caroline spat.

Klaus felt himself stuck between the desire to drag her into the car and to kiss her again. Just how quickly was she making him lose his mind was unbeliavable. This baby vampire who suddenly lit up with a smile and then caught on fire with anger... and tempted him over and over again... continously, relentlessly tempted him with her light and her stubborn innocence as she looked into his eyes.

He needed to have her one way or another.

She was getting on his nerves, she was confusing him, she was becoming harder to crack...to deal with...to control. And god... did he love it. He let go of her arm and tried to shake off the desire he felt for her. The desire to make her yield to him. The same feeling he had at home took over him. He wanted her to _**want**_ to be by his side. Unlike the first time they met, he didn't enjoy seeing repulsion written all over her face. It was becoming... a problem. What could he do? He couldn't corrupt her. He couldn't play her, seduce her in her dreams only to face her growing confusion and anger each time. He couldn't use her morality against her like he did with Stefan. She was strong, resistant and she wasn't playing the game...she was simply turning it around.

As he tried to think, looking away from her... ignoring her questioning...honest, beautiful eyes...he wondered how he could make her see she needed this just as much as he did. He'd seen something in her the moment she'd turned around and met his gaze at the school that night.

He knew she was special right then.

And how much had he wanted to explore. To dig in. To play. To turn that light off in the most cruel urge took over him.

Now,... he had problems focusing with her looking at him like that.

Why did he want her? It made no sense, but when he met her eyes the question was answered on its own once more.

It almost felt like a natural instinct to him to make her realize she could do better as a vampire... This life didn't just mean killing or destruction no matter how much he enjoyed them. She could be free from everything she thought she was responsible with. She could free herself from all of it.

He could show her how. She had so much potential.

And now...all that struggling power was directed at him. Her hatred burning in her eyes.

He looked at them. She wasn't scared of him, not really, not for herself.

He knew she only stayed with him because of Tyler and the others she loved. This made him want her even more.

Just like with Stefan. Someone to love him, to remain by his side. Someone who loves so selflessly...

Someone that _could_ love him.

He felt confusion growing inside of him, but this was nonsense.

The feeling was crawling up higher and he knew he had to make a decision now as she waited. It was as if she could see him struggling. He watched her frown slightly, like she was trying to read his mind.

Her anger was still there as well.

Well... he'd take it as long as it meant he had a chance at making her see what she could really have.

He smiled at the fire in her eyes. There was no doubt she'd kill him if she ever had a chance.

Still... a flash of light...something...a little light of vulnerability, that little touch of her fingers still burning on his skin since their kiss earlier reminded him.

She had to be just as conflicted.

Oh, but she had _morality_. She had her _Tyler_.

His only leverage...

Caroline frowned as she waited for him to speak.

Klaus realized that she seemed calmer now.

He simply nodded towards the car.

It took her a few seconds to decide to comply and turn around.

Watching her get inside the car without another word, Klaus was suprised to find out his original intention about her had changed entirely.

He didn't want to break her anymore... it was just the opposite.

And he had to be more careful now because his little _experiment _was proving to be more complicated by the second and the results were becoming less and less predictable even to him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _So I know this chapter isn't nearly as dark as the first five chapters but the story is evolving and since I'm writing a multichaptered fic you'll see many shades of the characters as well as the story. Otherwise it would just be a one note song. Personally, I was becoming a bit impatient with the progress of the story though normally I like my stories to go slow and as realistic as possible. If you've read "On the road" you'll know that. (And the Klaus there is the super evolved version of himself) So I want to explain some things about this chapter in case you have questions. _

_I wasn't going to let Klaus be all confused about how he "sees" Caroline just yet but they've already spent more than a week together and this is Caroline we're talking about. So I think it's only fair our psycho Klaus starts to have different ideas and plans for her. And he isn't even fully aware of how she affects him just yet. This doesn't necessarily mean he's going to be fluffy and selfless any time soon (I like him darker in this story) but he is showing his more...tolerant and vulnerable face as you might have seen this chapter. He even started to see her as more than a toy. (Yay?) Though it doesn't matter if he likes this fact or not. He is still very unpredictable and lost though. He might even become more out of control and possessive while he's trying to sort out his thoughts. Though Care is only conflicted by their chemistry at this point and she's not interested in anything to do with him obviously. I'm already working on the next chapter by the way. Hopefully it will be longer. _

_Please review so I know what you think because I'm writing this for you._

_Much love,_

_Clem_


End file.
